S18: P3/Transcript
Part 3. (Tai and the DigiDestined arrive and see Alphamon with numerous soldiers. Alphamon then leaves through a distortion.) Tai: Lambert, are you there? Alphamon just left some goons here? Where's the new guys? Lambert: (Comm) They've run into a problem on their way back. Tai: Great! So we're on our own out here?! Lambert: (Comm) Not for long. We're sending help to your location. Hold those robots off until they get there. Tai: Alright. (To Agumon) Agumon, let's go! Agumon: Right! (Agumon begins to Digivolve.) Agumon: Agumon Digivolve To... (Digivolution complete.) Greymon: GREYMON!! (Greymon stands ready. The robots run at him. He blasts some of them with his Nova Blast. More keep coming. Numerous sky fighters arrive.) Matt: Wait a minute. Aren't those SDF Skelters?! Sora: Looks like it's our turn! Biyomon! Biyomon: On it! (Biyomon digivolves.) Biyomon: Biyomon Digivolve To... (Digivolution complete.) Birdramon: BIRDRAMON! (Birdramon takes out some of the Skelters. More soldiers are seen appearing.)''' '''Izzy: More robots! Tentomon: It's time I joined the battle! (Digivolves) Tentomon Digivolve To... (Digivolution complete.) Kabuterimon: '''KABUTERIMON! '''Mimi: Palmon, your turn! (Palmon begins to digivolve.) Palmon: Palmon Digivolve To... (Digivolution complete.) Togemon: TOGEMON! (Kabuterimon and Togemon take on the robots and Skelters, destroying a good amount of them. More appear.) Tai: Okay! Really?! (The DigiDestined stand tired. Suddenly, a red blur runs past the DigiDestined and towards the robots and begins destroying them. He is a Red Power Ranger.) Tai: No way. A Power Ranger? Izzy: Not one that I recognize. (A dumpster nearby is picked up by a Blue Power Ranger. He throws the dumpster at a group of robots. A Yellow Power Ranger then jumps in and takes out the remaining robots.) Tai: Whoa! Who are you guys?! Blue Ranger: That's not important right now. What's important are the remaining Skelters. Yellow Ranger: I think Birdramon can take it from here. Tai: But... Red Ranger: Don't worry. You'll know who we are soon. (The Rangers leave.) Sora: Birdramon! (Birdramon sees the remaining Skelters. She uses Meteor Wing to destroy the last ones. The Digimon de-digivolve back to Rookie level.) Lambert: (Comm) All hostile forces in the city have been eliminated. Good work. Head to the location on your PDAs. The G5s need your help. Tai: Got it. (To Matt) Those Rangers seem anti-social. Matt: They probably had another situation to tend to. Sora: Yeah. Plus, the Red Ranger says we'll know who they pretty soon. Tai: I hope so. (Meanwhile, Benji, Jaxon, Heather, Takato, and Guilmon are seen having trouble with the robots. Benji is seen fighting a group of them, but they get the upper hand.) Benji: How many of these guys are there?! Heather: I know, right?! (Guilmon fire his Pyro Sphere attack at the robots.) Benji: Whoa! Nice one! (More robots arrive.) Jaxon: More of these guys?! (Suddenly...) ???: DIAMOND STORM!! (Some of the robots are blasted appart. Renamon appears.) Takato: Renamon! If you're here, then... ???: Didn't think we would show up. Gogglehead? (Rika approaches the heroes.) Takato: '''Rika! (Henry arrives.) '''Henry: Hey. I'm here, too. Takato: Guys! How... Henry: Some guy named "Nate" told us you needed help. Heather: Wait. Nate Silva? Rika: I guess so. (More robots arrive. The three Digimon begin to fight them.) Lambert: (Comm) Alright kids. You three are off your leash. Heather: I love the sound of that! Benji: Alright then! IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! Phone: 7-6-3-Code Confirmed. It's Morphin' Time. G5s: EXECUTE!! (Morph) (The G5s join Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon in the fight.) Benji: Activate weapons! Stryker Sabers! (The G5s summon their weapons and continue to fight the robots. Benji is seen slashing the robots. The group he's fighting are all dismantled. Jaxon is seen fighting another group of robots.) Jaxon: Let's try another weapon! Speed Blaster! (Jaxon fires at a group of robots, destroying them. Heather combines her blaster and saber and destroys the rest.) Benji: Nice! We can combine the weapons, too!! (10 more robots are seen.) Jaxon: Those must be the rest! (The DigiDestined arrive.) Tai: Whoa. Looks like you guys took care of most of them. Benji: Thanks to those guys. (Points to the Tamers.) Tai: Nice! Great to see you guys again! Takato: Yeah! You too! Tai: Let's take these last ones out! (An SUV arrives. It has the Grid Battleforce logo on it. Three people step out.) Devon: Don't worry. We'll take it from here. Joe: Who are you guys? Devon: Watch and find out. IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! (The three people tap their watch-like devices. Morphers appear on their wrists. They present their keys.) Devon, Ravi, and Zoey: ACTIVATE BEAST POWER! HA! (They insert the keys into their morphers, in which sunglasses pop out of the sides. Tornadoes envelop each of them, with visions of a Cheetah, Gorilla, and Jackrabbit. The tornadoes dissipate, revealing the Rangers that the DigiDestined had encountered before. The sunglasses then apply onto their helmets, completing their morph.) Rangers: UNLEASH THE BEAST! Tai: It's them! Izzy: The Rangers from earlier! (The Rangers rush to fight the remaining robots.) Rangers: '''TRANSPORT! (Presses a button on their suit. Sabers appear next to them. They take them.) BEAST-X SABER! (The Rangers begin to slash at the robots. Ravi, the Blue Ranger, then lifts two barrels and throws them at two of the robots. Zoey, the Yellow Ranger, jumps from robot to robot, slashing them. Devon, the Red Ranger, uses his super speed and destroys the remaining robots with his saber.) '''Devon: Goodbye, robots!! Tai: Nice one!! Takato: That was awesome!! Benji: Not bad at all. The red one reminds me of myself. Sora: Really? (The Rangers approach the other heroes.) Devon: Need a lift? (A yellow helicopter appears. It's a zord. The Zord later arrives in New Donk City and lands. Later, the heroes are seen being introduced to their new base of operations.) Lambert: This Command Center is where I will be walking you through your missions. You'll also be using this Commander Center as standby. Whether it's scanning quadrants, working on your equipment, or training. But don't lounge around in here. We have a different room for that. Ravi: Plus, there are other locations here in New Donk City. Devon: Yeah. (To Tai) I told ya you'll know who we are. Tai: You didn't disappoint. I'm Tai. Devon: Devon. Ravi: I'm Ravi. Zoey: And I'm Zoey. (A woman enters the Command Center.) Commander Shaw: Colonel Lambert. It's good to see you again. Lambert: Likewise. Everyone, I'd like you to meet Commander Shaw. She's the head of Grid Battleforce. Commander Shaw: The mission of Grid Battleforce and our Rangers is to protect the Morphin Grid from an evil computer virus known as Evox. But, as with the previous 3 Ranger teams, we're will to assist the Knights of the Just in whatever they need. Nate: Affirmative. Sora: That's great to know. Henry: '''Yeah. We could really use some help with all this. '''Benji: I know a good place where we can get to know each other. Anyone in? Devon: Sure. Mimi: Sounds great. (The heroes then leave.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Transcripts